Go City Drama
by Stormchaser90
Summary: Sequel to Kim Possible: So Not The Drama. Kim, Ron and her family travel to Go City, attending a symposium which her father was invited to. The visit also is a chance to meet up with Kim's Synthodrone doppelganger, now living happily under her new identity. But they aren't the only visitor in town, and with Avarius's escape from jail, their trip becomes far more complicated.
1. Chapter 1: Reunion

_Disclaimer. I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The OC's Syntho-Kim and Drake Synthodrone #902 are my own creations, if you want to use them for a story then PM me and I'll get back to ya._

* * *

The state-of-the-art Go City Correctional Facility for Super Criminals, located on an island three miles from the city, was shrouded in the thick fog that had rolled in, making the usual duties difficult for the guards on patrol. Two massive cell-blocks were separated by a towering concrete barrier, separating the male and female inmates, all of them extremely dangerous. Some are known super-villains, all who were defeated by Team Go, with abilities that no typical prison can handle; Electronique, The Mathter and many more.

It had taken months of planning for Avarius to get the pieces of his escape plan into position, using his extensive knowledge of Ornithology to train the local bird life in the vicinity to send messages to his henchmen. During his incarceration, the cell doors were redesigned to be electronically locked, as guards previously had trouble with prisoners pick-pocketing them; which lead to several escape attempts. But the new doors had a weakness that could only be exploited by external help. Destroying the main and back-up power generators would shut off the electronic locks, opening all the cell doors.

Avarius patiently spent his days taking notes on the guard patrols, placement of security cameras and areas with poor security which he could exploit during his escape. Going over the plan until he was happy with it, he had sent one final message to his men; receiving a return message via carrier pigeon that they would be ready that night. Standing near the bars of his cell window, he softly whistled a tune into the night, listening as the sound of flapping wings filled the air, followed by a gentle cooing.

Once they landed by the window, Avarius took out a handful of dried breadcrumbs to his feathered friends, sprinkling a small pile for them.

"There you go my little friends," he said, as he gently stroked one of them. "You ready for your part?"

They bobbed their heads in unison, the sight of which made Avarius smile. Rubbing his hands in anticipation, he waited until he heard the distant rumble of rotors gradually becoming louder as it drew near. His personal attack helicopter; The Whirly-Bird.

"Yes! I knew my Chickadees wouldn't fail me!" He laughed, jumping for joy. "Finally, freedom is within my...wait, where are they going?!"

Inside the Whirly-Bird, two men wearing grey jumpsuits with feather designs were getting ready. The pilot was listening to instructions relayed to him by the other henchmen, who was reading a crudely drawn map that Avarius sent them over time; made from various different scraps of paper that were taped together.

"Okay, we're over the target area!" The pilot yelled. "Get ready!"

Hitting a button, the Whirly-Bird fired two egg shaped missiles; one that hit the cell-block power generator, while the other destroyed the back-up master generator. Setting off alarms, the explosions disabled the power network and opened the cell doors, the two henchmen high-fiving each other until they noticed something odd. Female inmates were making they way outside the building, fighting off guards that scrambled into action.

"Oops," the henchman holding the map said, turning it the other way.

Adjusting the controls, the pilot flew the Whirly-Bird toward the men's cell block and fired another missile; destroying the generator and knocking out the door locks. The result caused everyone in the men cell-block to whoop for joy. More guards began rushing toward the horde of escaping prisoners, all armed with heavy riot dispersal gear. Avarius smiled wickedly as he let out a loud whistle, triggering a command the pigeons were taught. They took off and, gaining numbers from others that heard the command, began diving attacks on every guard they could see.

Fleeing from his cell, he began making his way through the corridors of the cell-block, evading any guards he encountered, arriving at the nearest stairwell that had roof access. Making it to the roof, a rope ladder was lowered via motorized winch. Once he was aboard the pilot began to fly the Whirly-Bird away from the chaos that engulfed the prison.

"Good to see ya again boss!" said the pilot. "Sorry for the mix up."

"Considering the additional chaos you caused, I have no cause to complain," said Avarius. "However next time I expect you all to not make any more errors! Failure can be costly in our line of work! Now what of the others? Did they succeed?"

"They sure did. They're heading back to The Nest with the trucks now," said the pilot. "But why did you have us steal from Hench Co. warehouses?"

Avarius smiled wickedly.

"Because I ordered a custom piece of hardware from Hench Co. before that accursed Team Go had me locked away! It was fortunate they kept it in storage after all this time, but it was unwise of them to tell me of the additional storage fee! Bah, just some excuse to extort more money from me!"

"So, we got what you wanted. But what's next boss?"

"Now I make my comeback!" chuckled Avarius. "Thanks to you for securing my secret project I finally have the means to crush Team Go, bring the city to its knees and, more importantly, get revenge on those teen brats that helped put me away! Team Possible will know what it means to face the wrath of Avarius!"

* * *

_**STORMCHASER90**_

_**PRESENTS**_

_**GO CITY DRAMA**_

_**SEQUEL TO KIM POSSIBLE: SO NOT THE DRAMA**_

**-Chapter I-**

**Reunion**

* * *

The ringing signaled the end of yet another school day and the start of an eagerly awaited weekend. Students bustled out of the classrooms and into the corridors, their excited chatter drowning out the last minute reminders from their teachers for their weekend assignments.

One of the senior students, a young woman in her late teens with brunette hair styled in a shaggy medium length bob and silver-blue eyes; dressed in a grey denim jacket with a sky blue blouse underneath, matching faded denim jeans and white sneakers, made her way to her locker while waving goodbye to passing classmates.

The interior of her locker was decorated with photos of friends and family, along with a clipping of the Go City Globe; the newspaper she worked for on the weekends, freelancing as a photographer. A few books that were used for studying rested neatly at the back, not that she required them since she already memorized them but they did hide the 'S.G. Rocks!' graffiti that was burned into the metal.

A sudden vibration from her cell got her attention, fishing the small device from her jacket breast pocket. Checking the screen she saw the display read '1 Message Received', hitting a button with her thumb to read it.

_Me and the Fam will be arriving tonight instead of tomorrow. Some trouble in Middleton that GJ needed help with, no big but Director hooked us up with a better ride as thanks for helping with the sitch._

_Ron and I are looking forward to seeing you again._

_K._

Smiling at the thought of seeing Kim and Ron sooner than expected, she quickly sent a message to her uncle, although his work on several projects left him quite absent minded on the outside world. He was currently focused on a new project he was working on for some time, spending most of the time down in the basement laboratory. Pocketing her phone, she was closing her locker when a familiar voice called out her name.

"Hey, Mim!"

Another senior student in her late teens, wearing a red flannel shirt with a white tank underneath and black jeans with a rip in one of the knees. She was light-brown skinned, with hazel eyes and flowing black hair that hung loose on her shoulders, her face warm and welcoming that matched her friendly demeanor; Farrah Khan, president of the science club and daughter of Dr. Jasmine Khan, who was Head of Research at the Go City Science and Technology Institute.

"Hey Farrah," Mim said, smiling as she shut the locker and began walking alongside her friend. "So what you got planned for science club?"

"Actually I had to cancel," said Farrah, sounding a little annoyed. "Someone stink bombed a few club rooms for a prank, so they had to cancel too. So I'm going to Bueno Nacho to meet up with the girls, maybe hang around the mall for a bit. You wanna tag along?"

"Sure, but I can't stay for long. My uncle and I got guests coming over for the weekend, and I got a message saying they're arriving tonight."

"Oh, relatives?"

Technically Farrah was right but Mim couldn't say yes. If their was a slim chance that someone found out the Possibles were staying at her home then it would make things tricky to explain.

"No, some guests for the Annual Go City Science Conference," said Mim, not actually lying but failing to disclose the whole truth. "Uncle Cyrus offered them the spare rooms since the hotels have been booked solid."

"Wow, that's nice of him."

"It's no big really. Our place is pretty huge."

Leaving the school, Farrah and Mim made their way to the student parking lot, where Mim's car was in its usual spot; a used silver Ford Crown Victoria LX, an old car of Bortel's that he gifted to her. Pulling out of the lot and making her way to the mall, Mim looked forward to the weekend before her while considering how lucky life was with her new friends and family.

To everyone that she knew at the school, she was Miriam Kimberly Bortel or Mim for short; straight-A student, member of the student newspaper and photography club, and the niece of Dr. Cyrus Bortel; a famed scientist and inventor known for his eccentric creations. What they didn't know was that she was really a Synthodrone, more specifically Kim-Synthodrone #903 that was reported destroyed five months ago.

#

Not many civilians were given the privilege of flying in a custom built G.J. passenger plane, designed for carrying high level government officials or agents to their destinations quickly as possible. Kim yawned tiredly as she finished working out the last equation on her math homework, while Ron and Rufus dozed in their seats, exhausted from their recent mission; shutting down a prototype security system in a G.J. base.

Apparently a glitch in the software registered every G.J. agent as W.W.E.E. agents, triggering all counter-measures against them. Kim and Ron managed to keep the systems focused on them while Rufus took the Kimmunicator to the computer core, hooking it up and allowing Wade to reset the system. As thanks for their efforts, Director made changes to their travel arrangements.

During the flight Tim and Jim kept themselves occupied with their modified handheld games systems, trying to beat Rufus's high-score on Zombie Mayhem with little success, while her parents were discussing plans for a quick sight-seeing tour of Go City after the conference. Kim hoped nothing bad would happen as she really wanted was a nice quiet weekend with family and friends.

Packing her homework away, Kim gazed out of the window; the skies beginning to darken as the sun set, the clouds basked in a warm orange glow. Thinking of the weekend before her, her thoughts began to focus on Mim.

The day that SK left Middleton to begin her new life, Dr. Bortel and Director had arranged everything for her new identity as Miriam, with Bortel making several adjustments to her body, notably altering of her voice and slight cosmetic adjustments; although she still has a similar appearance to Kim, the changes were enough to fool the general public.

Director however had set up a convincing background for Miriam, complete with birth certificates, school records, medical histories...the entire works, but it did have several conditions. The big one was that Miriam was forbidden to use any obvious abilities as a Synthodrone in public, no matter the circumstances. She was officially destroyed in L.A. and that was how it must remain.

She kept in touch with her Synthodrone doppelganger, who was living as happily as she could in her new life. But starting her new life wasn't easy for her, since she still had all of Kim's memories and experiences, yet she was aware she was just a copy created by Drakken. Out of the entire Synthodrone sitch, Mim was hurt the most and Kim understood the resentment that she felt toward Drakken. In their talks from time to time, Kim knew that Mim was keeping other feelings to herself; especially the jealousy toward Kim's life.

Although she wouldn't admit to it, Kim knew that since they were very much alike, she would feel the same way if put in Mim's position and Mim would feel the guilt that weighed on Kim; who wished there was more to have been done for Miriam.

The crackle of the static came from the speaker systems, swiftly followed by the voice of the pilot which brought Kim from her thoughts.

_"This is your pilot speaking. We just been cleared for landing and we'll be touching down at our destination in a few minutes."_

Everyone began buckling up as the jet began to descend, Kim gently waking Ron to let him know that they were landing. As the craft descended through the clouds, the breathtaking skyline of Go City's magnificent buildings appeared; the airport not far from the iconic Go Towers, headquarters of Team Go. She could even see the now famous Go City landfill, which was now home to Roachie and the rest of Lapsby's giant cockroaches. Apparently they made themselves useful keeping garbage levels down by eating it, while in return producing waste that was sold as fertilizer for local farms.

"Man, can't believe I slept the entire flight," Ron yawned, as he buckled his seat-belt. "You must've been so bored KP. Why didn't you wake me?"

"Considering all the running you did dodging that security system, you needed the rest. Plus you looked so cute sleeping."

In a few minutes they landed and checked through arrivals, heading to the taxi's that Wade had booked for them, Kim's parents riding in one while she, Ron and the tweebs rode in the other. Heading through the city, the twins resumed trying to beat Rufus's score while Kim and Ron passed the time talking, only to be interrupted by the shrill sound of a police siren; the cruiser in hot pursuit of a large van being dangerously driven by a masked crook.

Their driver reacted quickly, hitting the brakes and bringing the car to a stop before it got to the intersection but the taxi before them wasn't so lucky. A horrific screech of metal filled the air as the van clipped the front of the car, crumpling the bumper and wheel and nudging the car to the sidewalk, pedestrians narrowly running out the way.

"Oh God! Mom! Dad!" Kim yelled, frantically unfastening her seat-belt and rushing out of the cab to check on them. "Are you okay?!"

"W-We're fine, just a little shaken up," her mother said, as she attended to the driver, who unfortunately bumped his head in the collision and was left dazed by the impact.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Kim looked in the direction the criminals went. It was a good thing she and Ron were still in their mission gear.

"Tim. Jim. I want you to stay with mom and dad," said Kim, as she got back into the cab and spoke to the driver. "Can you get us to them?"

"For you kid, anything," the driver said.

With a quick adjustment of her wrist Kimmunicator, Kim accessed the frequency of the GCPD scanner while alerting Wade that she and Ron were on their way to assist the cops. Whoever those criminals were, they picked the wrong day to break the law.

* * *

Mim left the Bueno Nacho with Farrah and a few other friends; Janey and Daphne from the cheer squad, who knew Farrah since kindergarten. Janey was talking about how her boyfriend bought tickets for The Memo Pad while Daphne was going to visit her grandparents for the weekend. Farrah was looking forward to going to the science symposium with her mother, having compiled a list of scientists she wanted to meet.

"But I'll tell you who I really am looking forward to meeting," said Farrah excitedly. "Dr. James Possible! I read all the work he published."

"Possible?! Wait, he isn't related to...y'know," Janey said.

"Yep, he's Kim's dad. My mom told me he'll be there talking about the Kepler rocket he designed. Maybe Kim will be there as well!"

"If you do see her, can you get her autograph for me?" asked Daphne. "She is so awesome!"

"Yeah, she is pretty cool," said Mim, with a small smile.

Leaving the food court and heading toward the escalators, which lead down to the main plaza of the mall, Mim noticed the time on the giant clock that was part of the fountain, the time just going past 6:30.

"Oh hell, I totally lost track of the time! I should've been back an hour ago!" moaned Mim, frantically checking her cellphone and sending off a apology text to her uncle. "I gotta get moving!"

Before Mim could say goodbye to her friends, the sound of frantic commotion outside the mall echoed toward them. Rushing into the mall, a horde of terrified citizens ran for cover as an out of control van crashed through the entrance. Mim heard her friends gasp in horror at the scene before them, the group quickly running into the food court for cover; alarming the patrons and staff as they hid underneath the nearest table. Noxious smoke billowed from the wrecked van's engine, a group of masked criminals leaving their getaway vehicle and took up defensive positions.

"Idiot! We just got out of jail!" One of them yelled at the driver. "What were you thinking?!"

"Aw, shut up! You're the one that screwed up disabling the alarm system!"

"Both of you, zip it!" the third said, obviously the leader of the group. "We got cops on our tail! So stow the attitudes and look for another escape route!"

Peering from under the table, Mim saw the trio make their way toward the escalators. From Kim's experiences with these situations, they were likely to start taking hostages in order to bargain for an escape route.

"A-Are they heading this way?" Daphne whispered, her voice trembling in fear.

"They're heading upstairs," Mim answered, ducking back into cover. "If we keep out of sight, we should be okay."

The manager of the Bueno Nacho, who recently transferred from another store in the city came up to investigate the commotion; a well built man with dark hair and wearing wire-frame glasses, the name tag 'Henry' pinned to his uniform.

"Are you okay? What was that noise?"

"Some van just smashed through the front entrance!" Farrah said frantically, trying to keep her voice down. "They're coming upstairs now!"

Without hesitation the manager wave his arm to get the customer's attention.

"Everyone, for your safety I want you to stay quiet and hide under the tables!" He said, as he rushed to the back of the restaurant. "All staff, I want you to stay hidden in the kitchen while I call the police!"

Ducking under the tables with her friends, Mim knew the criminals were going to be in a world of trouble. She knew 'Henry's secret, plus he was one of the few people trusted to know her secret too.

Focusing her enhanced Synthodrone hearing, Miriam listened out for the criminals as a combat HUD appeared over her field of vision. Her automated defensive systems came online, threat detection systems analyzing the voice patterns of the criminals, calculating their distance from her current position whenever they made a noise. They were already upstairs, on the defensive and looking for a way out. Although she could easily take them down, she knew the conditions of her freedom; focusing on remaining undetected.

"Stay...silent," she whispered to her friends. "I think...they're nearby."

Farrah clasped a hand over her mouth, closing her eyes while Daphne and Janey huddled close, terror in their eyes as the front doors opened.

_'Ugh, they had to come toward us,'_ thought Mim, keeping still as one of the criminals entered the food court. Apparently she inherited Kim's luck for getting into these sitches as well.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" the leader said.

"Looking for a way out...as well as a snack!"

"Stuff your face later moron, this is serious!"

Without warning a blur of blue energy smashed down through the ceiling, the glow surrounding a masked man wearing a blue and black harlequin style uniform.

"I think the only thing you'll find in here is trouble," Hego said, as he casually brushed a bit of debris from his uniform.

"Hego?! You gotta be freaking kidding me!"

In a panic, the criminal looked around for an advantage, deciding that a hostage would be his best bet, his attention going to the nearest table. The table which Mim and her friends were hiding under. Dashing over the table, his arm reached under to grab someone. Just as his hand was about to grab Farrah, Mim stuck her arm in front of her friend and felt the man's rough grip become tight.

"C'mere darling," he muttered, violently dragging Mim out from under the table.

Panicked screams filled the food court as the criminal pulled Mim close to him, his arm hooked over her neck. Mim hated the idea of putting herself in harms way, but it was better than her friend being taken hostage.

"Okay hero, me and the little lady are leaving! Don't try following us or she might get hurt!"

To emphasize his point, he tightened the grip around her neck. Although she didn't need to breathe, she had to pretend to be choked to keep up appearances. Letting out a gasp and a little whimper of pain, it was a performance that made her wonder why she didn't try out for the drama club.

As they started backing away from Hego, Mim casually picked up a sachet of diablo sauce from the table and hidden in her hand. If she had to escape from him, she needed every advantage at her disposal.

"Guy's, we got trouble! Team Go is here, or at least one of them!" The hostage taker yelled.

"Forget Team Go! We got bigger problems! Team Possible are here!"

Mim's eyed widened in surprise, expecting them to have been on their way to her place. Down in the main plaza Kim leapt into action and fired her grappler, pulling her into the air and landing near the other two crooks. Reacting quickly, Kim engaged them in close quarters.

They had no chance against her, their attempts at fighting her clumsy and poorly executed. Kim's years of mixed martial arts and gymnastic skill allowed her to easily evade their punches, which focused too much on raw power while Kim's strikes were swift and accurate. In spectacular fashion she swiftly sent the two down for the count.

"Stay back red! I still got a hostage!"

Seeing Mim as his hostage caught Kim by surprise, the young heroine thinking about her next move. Smiling at Kim, Miriam's eyes quickly flicked to the direction of her hand, showing the diablo sauce. Kim smiled slightly in response, knowing what Mim had planned. Using the nail of her thumb, Miriam sliced the sachet open and with speed that caught the man off guard, she squeezed the sachet in her hand, squirting the infamously hot diablo sauce into his eyes.

"AAAARRRGGGGHHHH! MY EYES! YOU LITTLE..."

Not giving him the chance to finish that sentence, Miriam drove her elbow into his stomach, using the right amount of force to wind him. Coupled with the blinding pain, the man lost his grip on Miriam in his disorientation, allowing her to move out of the way while Kim sprang into action. With a flying kick to his chest, Kim sent him staggering backwards toward Hego, who immediately knocked him out with a super-powered finger flick to the jaw.

With the danger over, Kim checked up on Mim; who pretended to be a little shaken up.

"You okay?" Kim said. "That was some pretty quick thinking."

"Thanks. Saw it in a spy movie," joked Mim.

"Oh my god! Mim!"

Farrah and the others had scrambled out for their hiding place, rushing over to Mim. Farrah held Mim tight, tears in her eyes.

"When that guy went to grab me and you put yourself in danger to protect me, I thought something bad was going to..."

"Hey, it's okay, I'm fine," said Mim, hugging her friend to comfort her.

Ron arrived shortly after, having dealt with the damaged van to prevent a potential explosion. Much to his surprise, he was not expecting to see Miriam there.

"Mim? You're here? I thought we we're meeting you at your place," said Ron, stopping when he realized they were supposed to keep the visit on the down-low. "Uh...well, I mean...oops."

"Wait, you know Mim?" said Janey.

"Uh, yeah...well we can explain," began Kim, only for Farrah to interrupt them.

"Hold on...what did you mean you two are...," said Farrah, suddenly putting it together. "Mim, the guests you and your uncle are expecting are Kim's family?!"

"Keep it down!" hushed Mim, thinking of an explanation. "Kim and Ron know me because they helped me and my uncle before. So as thanks the Possible's are staying at my uncle's place for the symposium tomorrow."

Soon the police arrived to take the escaped criminals into custody; who turned out to be former henchmen for Electronique, who had broken out of jail and were looking to make their own fortune. Kim and Ron spoke to the officer in charge, who thanked them for the assist while Hego took advantage of the crowds attention on Team Possible, slipping away to return to his civilian identity.

Miriam watched on from the sidelines, as Janey and Daphne waited eagerly to get Kim and Ron's autograph. It was lucky that Kim arrived when she did, otherwise it would have been difficult to escape without arousing suspicion. Farrah came back from a small coffee stall, with two cups of coffee in hand, offering one to Miriam.

"Thanks," said Mim, taking a sip.

"I should be thanking you. That was a big risk you took for me."

"You're my best friend. No way was I going to let some creep take you hostage."

Farrah smiled as she and Mim watched Janey and Daphne get their autographs, as well as a quick photo opportunity with the teen heroes.

"I still can't believe you have Kim Possible staying over at your place! This is undeniably cool!"

"Can you and the girls keep it a secret, until the weekend is over?" asked Mim. "I know its asking a lot but I don't want the entire school to standing outside my uncle's house!"

"Sure, we can do that," said Farrah, as Kim and Ron finished giving autographs.

Kim received a call on her Kimmunicator, quickly answering and speaking to Wade. After a short chat, she ended the call and made her way over to the two.

"My parents have arranged for another cab but they said all available cars are busy, so they'll be waiting for a while. Ron and I have our ride waiting outside, so we're good to go whenever you're ready."

"How about I take you two home instead?" Mim suggested. "My car's in the lot, it'll be no trouble."

"Sure, that'll be great. Thanks."

Saying her goodbye's to her friends, Miriam left the mall with Kim and Ron. Once outside, Kim spoke to their cab driver who agreed to pick up her family, helping to load their luggage in Mim's car. Soon they were on their way, Mim relieved that she managed her synthodrone nature a secret.

She just hoped nothing out of the ordinary would happen tomorrow.

* * *

The Grand Royale Hotel in Go City was the most sought after hotel for wealthy patrons visiting the city, many of those checking in were attending the weekend symposium. Parking valets waited patiently as quite a few luxury cars pulled up; a few Cadillacs, a couple of Audi's and even a Rolls-Royce Phantom IV from one of the more eccentric guests. A young valet whistled in awe at the next car that pulled up; a modified Nissan Skyline R34 GT-R V-Spec II, with a dark crimson and onyx pearlescant coating.

Stepping out from the car was a young man in his late teens; a good looking guy who must be quite the ladies man, with wild windswept jet black hair and piercing emerald eyes. He wore a dark crimson leather jacket, with a dark-grey tee, matching cargo pants and black boots.

"Sweet ride," the valet said, taking a moment to admire the work done on it.

"Thanks," Drake said, as he got a small travel case from the backseat.

Giving him his ticket, the valet got in and drove to the hotel parking lot; not before noticing the generous $500 tip left on the dashboard. Heading into the hotel, the checked into reception and went on up to his room; a large single en-suite bedroom, with adjacent lounge. Kicking his boots off, the synthodrone sat down on the couch and turned on the wall-mounted plasma TV. Flicking through the channels, he stopped it on a Brick's of Fury movie marathon and started to relax.

It had been a busy couple of months for Drake since Drakken's Syntho-Clone plan failed, with the synthodrone escaping to begin his own career as a freelance mercenary for hire. He was recommended personally by Motor Ed, Duff Killigan and Jackie Oakes as thanks for keeping them out of jail, with offers coming in from the super-villain community; stealing valuable tech or money for their world domination plots. But what got him recognition was his connection to Shego, most people generally assuming he was her younger cousin which lead to him taking the Go family name.

Since he was still relatively new to the scene, a lot of the villians that hired him were B or C list wannabes but he did get a few missions from some of Team Possible's well known foes, paying him well for his services. Most of his money went on improving the ship that he and Shego stole from Global Justice; a prototype drop-ship originally designed for stealth missions, such as landing elite teams into dangerous territory or high-risk rescue ops.

Many changes were made to it, such as the name since Ed thought 'The Green Lady' was too 'elegant' and not 'bad ass' enough for a mercenary, suggesting the name 'The Green Babe' but Drake settled on the name 'The Shego'. The ship underwent other upgrades, Motor Ed overhauling the engines, increasing the power and acceleration of the craft but without hampering its stealth capabilities. He also discovered and activated the dormant ship A.I. known as S.A.D.I. (System Analyzer and Data Infiltration).

Lately the villain work was starting to become stale, with some of the cheaper villains plans involved stealing stuff from low security areas that a toddler could circumvent. Motor Ed suggest that Drake take a vacation until the better offers appeared on the table. Taking his advice, Drake set his sights on Go City. Not the most ideal place for a vacation but he had another problem beside his slump in his career, with a possible answer being in the city.

A repetitive beep alerted Drake, pulling out his personal communicator system; a Mark I Kimmunicator that he found in a previous employer's lost and found, who must have assumed it was a video game system. Taking advantage of such a find, Drake had it re-programmed and modified for his line of work, even replacing the old teal casing with his dark crimson and black color scheme. It came in useful for his missions, with previous built-in tech used by Team Possible to circumvent the most high-end security. He also secured a encrypted up-link to S.A.D.I. and the Hench Co. criminal database, in case he needed up to date information on any jobs he took.

Hitting a button, the screen displayed a live video feed of Jack Hench. He appeared to be troubled.

"Hey Mr. Hench, what can I do for you?"

"Straight to the point, I like that in a mercenary," Hench said. "Well I just been informed by my staff that several men have just broken into one of my company warehouses in Go City. I heard you're on vacation but you're the closest freelancer in the area, so I really hope you can help."

"I'm assuming that they managed to get something pretty valuable?"

"A custom order that was placed a few years back by some weirdo called Avarius," Hench explained. "He wanted a giant bird themed battle machine to go with some crazed gimmick of his. I'll have my secretary send you the details..., well that is if you want the job."

"Let me guess, you want me to get it back for you?" said Drake.

Hench shook his head.

"No, I have no use for something like that. I want it destroyed and Avarius brought to me, so I can personally deal with his 'repayment plan'. So, you want the job?"

"Well, it sounds better than the lame mission requests I been getting lately," said Drake, mulling it over a for few seconds. "Fine, send me the details and I'll look into it."

"I'm glad you said yes. Trust me, you'll be well rewarded once you complete your task. I'll look forward to hearing from you once your task is complete."

Once the call ended, the screen changed to the screensaver on the device; a celebratory photo of Drake, Ed, Jackie and Killigan at Vegas. Smiling a little, Drake set the device down and resumed watching the movie. A few seconds later, a synthesized voice of a British woman spoke out from his communicator.

_"I am no expert on the subject of vacations but the general idea is not to accept any activity designated as work,"_ said S.A.D.I.

"You're right but that mission request is the best I had in weeks," said Drake. "Any word on this Avarius guy?"

_"Local news have been running reports on his recent escape from prison. Based on his previous criminal activity, his probable course of action will be an attempt to destroy Team Go. Most past attempts involving public events to lure them into a trap. I will compile a list of targets with high risk of attack."_

"Thanks Sades. Let me know what you come up with."

Switching the movie off and grabbing a drink from the mini-bar, Drake went over to the window to admire the view of the city. Seeing the famous Go Tower's in the distance, Drake felt a strange sense of home. Not to mention the sensation of nostalgia when he accepted the Avarius job. He couldn't help looking forward to taking that villain down.

* * *

**SC90's Chapter Follow Up**

Wow! It has been a while since I last posted on this site, but life got in the way and I found it difficult to find motivation to write. But recently I found the spark again, so now I'm back and aiming to try finish off a few outstanding writing projects for everyone's enjoyment. But this is a direct sequel to Kim Possible: So Not The Drama, which I wrote a few years back. This story is not going to be big, but expect the same amount of action, drama and laughs you all enjoyed.

Anyway I got a few updates on some O.C.'s, as well as some new creations that I hope you enjoy.

Miriam Kimberly Bortel a.k.a. Syntho-Kim, is back and with some major changes to help distinguish her from Kim, with her voice based on Rachel McFarlane.

Drake 'Go' #902, former henchman/sidekick to Shego in So Not The Drama, now turned freelance mercenary for hire. His voice is inspired by James Arnold Taylor.

S.A.D.I. (pronounced as Say-Dee); a new character that I created to act as a assistant to Drake, who is inspired by the voice of Elizabeth Henstridge.

Farrah Khan; another supporting character that I have created as a friend for Mim, inspired by the voice of Kathreen Khavari.

Dr. Jasmine Khan; Mother of Farrah Khan and a respected scientist in Go City, inspired by the voice of Shohreh Aghdashloo.

Anyway I hope you all enjoy the chapter of this new story. Feel free to leave a review if you want, I'd appreciate it!


	2. Chapter 2: Avarius Attacks!

Disclaimer. I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The OC's Syntho-Kim and Drake Synthodrone #902 are my own creations, if you want to use them for a story then PM me and I'll get back to ya.

* * *

**-Chapter 2-**

**Avarius's Attacks!**

* * *

Night had already fallen by the time Kim, Ron and Miriam arrived past the suburbs of Go City, where Dr. Bortel had used his personal fortune to construct a specially made home for his experimental work and invited guests.

"Well, we're here," said Mim, turning down a gravel road near the Go City Forest.

Up ahead Kim could see a large open space surrounded by a tall, slightly weathered grey brick wall. A large wrought iron gate opened automatically after sensors detected the authorization of the vehicles. Ron let out a whistle as they entered the property, even Kim was speechless at the size of her doppelganger's home. Mim said her uncle lived in a big place, and she wasn't kidding.

A large stately manor of Elizabethan style, built in an 'E' shape as was common in the era, stood prominant over the well maintained grounds, which were kept in order by automated gardening robots; each one suited for its own task. The lawn was recently mowed, the smell of cut grass still in the air. A variety of colorful local flowers decorated the flower beds along the outside of the manor; small drones modified with watering cans hydrating the plants.

People often wondered how a scientist could afford to build and live in such a place. From his patented inventions, he earned millions from a variety of technology he designed; most of it used in commercial or private sectors.

Dr. Bortel stood waiting outside by the terrace, with a warm welcoming smile on his face. The cars came to a stop outside the front entrance, everyone getting out and stretching their legs.

Popping open the trunk, the taxi driver helped unload the Possible's luggage before getting back into his car, waving goodbye as he pulled out of the driveway and drove back to the city.

"Welcome everyone," said Dr. Bortel, shaking hands with Kim's parents. "I heard what happened. I'm glad you're all safe."

"Thank you, Dr. Bortel, and for letting us stay here," said Dr. Ann Possible.

"After all your daughter has done for me in the past, it is the least I could do. More importantly, your visit will be good for Miriam as well."

Ann turned her attention to Miriam, beckoning her other daughter for a hug. "Miriam, it is so good to see you again. Come here."

It was a moment that Miriam waited for the longest time, having missed the company of not just Kim's parents, but her brother's as well. Embracing them as tears fell from her eyes, modified by Bortel to make her appear human, she fell into the comforting warmth of their touch; her father gently stroking her hair as he cradled her, while her mother softly patted her back. This was the same manner they comforted Kim in her moments of sorrow. Kim felt a tear roll down, wiping it away as she, her brother's and Ron joined in the happy moment. Rufus climbed out of his master's pocket, hopping onto Mim's shoulder and gently nuzzled against her cheek.

"I...I missed you all so much," sniffled Mim.

"We missed you too, Mimmie-cub," her father said.

"We're just so happy to see you again," Kim added.

As much as Kim wished she had a sister living with her, it was safer for Mim to have a low-profile life. During the whole Syntho-Clone sitch, while Miriam was known as 'SK', the government took notice of her abilities, considering her just 'property' and had orders given to Dr. Director; to surrender her to them, once she had rescued Kim. If they learned she was still alive, there would be no stopping them from seizing and taking her away.

Ending their hug, Mim took out a pocket tissue to dry her eyes.

"Thank you," she said, her voice barely a whisper. "I needed that."

A beat of silence followed before Dr. Bortel spoke.

"I trust you are all tired from your flight. If you follow me, I'll show you to your rooms."

Sensors scanned everyone and with a silent creak, the dark-oak doors swung open to reveal the entrance corridor. To the left of the manor was the lower library, which connected to Bortel's private office; where the entrance to his hidden basement lab was. The servants quarter's, despite the house staffed entirely by drones, was actually a recharge station for the machines. On the right was the great hall; which doubled as the dining room, further on were the kitchens and pantry with cellar access. From the great hall were doors leading to the drawing and parlor rooms.

To the back of the entrance corridor were two small corridors, which lead to the stairs going to the upper floors, were they followed Dr. Bortel to.

"Wow, you have a beautiful home," said an awed Kim, as they ascended the stairs.

"Kind'a looks like that fancy British show 'Upton Manor' you like, KP," said Ron.

"And how exactly would know that?" teased the Tweebs.

Ron held his hands up defensively.

"Uh, I only watched one episode to see what the fuss was about, okay? Well, maybe more than one."

Rufus peeked his tiny head out of Ron's pants pocket.

"Stream'd series," he squeaked, causing the Tweebs to burst out laughing.

"Aw, who's side are you on?!" moaned Ron.

Following their host to the first floor of the manor, they saw the stairs go up to another floor. The corridor where they were in had several doors; four of which were guest bedrooms, with adjacent private bathrooms. Furthest left was a door that lead to the upper library, which had a spiral staircase that connected to the lower library. Furthest right was the great chamber, used as a meeting room; with a antechamber toward the back.

On the next floor Mim explained was the long gallery; with adjacent rooms that served as Dr. Bortel and Mim's private bedrooms, along with bathrooms on that floor.

"Here we are," said Mim, showing everyone which room was whose.

"I'll be in my study if you need anything," said Dr. Bortel, turning to Mim. "Oh and Miriam, a word in private."

Leaving their guests to unpack their things, Mim followed her uncle to his private study. Mim had been in his study a few times since she moved in, which had a hidden elevator leading to his basement laboratory; where she had her minor cosmetic changes and upgrades performed, as well as assisting Dr. Bortel with some of his work.

Upon entering his study she could see they had another visitor standing behind Dr. Bortel's desk; a middle-aged woman with short brunette hair and an eye-patch covering what was her right eye, wearing a custom fit GJ uniform.

Dr. Elizabeth 'Betty' Director. The leader of Global Justice.

"Hello Ms. Bortel," she said curtly, her arms folded across her chest.

"Dr. Director? You're here too? When did you..."

Director stepped forward, her body phasing through the large desk. Mim's confusion was short lived when she noticed the holographic projector, built into the ceiling, was currently powered on.

"Just checking on you when I heard of the incident in Go City. You were nearly exposed when that fugitive took you hostage."

"Just bad luck, I guess," said Mim. "At least Hego and Kim were there."

"I've read a copy of the police report, so I'm aware of what _really_ happened," said Director, her eye narrowing as her anger became apparent. "Your friend Farrah was about to be taken hostage, but you put yourself in danger to protect her. Have you any idea how foolish your actions were?!"

Mim remained silent as Director continued to chew her out.

"Dr. Bortel and I spent a lot of effort to give you a new identity, so we could protect you. Pretty poor way to repay us."

There was another silence, before Mim dared to speak up.

"You're right. I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have done that but when I saw my friend was about to..."

"If your friend was taken hostage, she would've been rescued anyway," interrupted Director. "Hego has years of experience with those kinds of situations. You had no business to interfere."

Director paused, taking in a calming breath.

"What's done is done. No harm came in the end, so you dodged a bullet. I'll let this slide for now but I want you to promise me you'll stay out of danger."

Mim nodded. "I promise."

"That will be all. Goodnight Miss. Bortel," said Director.

With a silent flicker the hologram of Dr. Director disappeared, leaving Miriam alone with her uncle.

"So, you mad?" asked Mim, expecting her uncle to give her the same speech.

"A little disappointed, but no, I'm not mad," he said, with a shake of his head. "You helped a friend in need. For that, I'm very proud. Now it's getting late, but I'm going to go over my speech before going to bed. I want to make sure I got everything covered."

"Well don't you stay up too late. I know how easily you get engrossed in your work."

Dr. Bortel chuckled, thinking of the times Miriam found him asleep at his desk. "I won't be long. Goodnight my dear."

"Goodnight, uncle Cyrus," said Mim, leaving his office.

* * *

Not far away in the Go City Mountains, built deep into the rock, was The Nest; the secret lair of Avarius. It was the staging grounds for all of Avarius's schemes throughout his criminal career, which to this day remains as one of the few lairs never found by law enforcement. Standing on a viewing platform in the launch bay, he oversaw the hired workmen operating heavy machinery, which was piecing together the stolen equipment; currently taking the form of a giant mechanical bird, the protective armor yet to be installed.

The mechanics were just finished installing the cockpit, placed in the body of the giant battle-mech, running systems checks and diagnostics. Avarius wanted to make sure everything was in order for tomorrow, ordering all available mechanics to work overnight.

"Missile launcher systems are fully operational!" an engineer reported.

"Good! What about the E.G.G. layer systems?" asked Avarius.

"Just finished the test now," said another, wiping sweat from his brow. "All I need to go is load the Expansive Gel Grenades!"

"Excellent! Everything is proceeding perfectly!" Avarius laughed.

Victory was soon to be his, the villain yawning as exhaustion started to wash over him. He needed to be well rested for his attack on Go City tomorrow.

"Well, I'll leave you all to finish setting everything up! But don't think about slacking off while I'm asleep! I'll be leaving Polly in charge!"

Upon letting out a loud whistle, the sound of large flapping wings filled the air, belonging to the genetically modified parrot that flew into the room. Thanks to the work of geneticist DNAmy, Polly had grown to twice the size of a ordinary man. Landing next to Avarius, Polly affectionately nuzzled its head against his master. Taking out a very large cracker from the pocket of his costume, Avarius fed Polly its favorite treat and gave his order.

"I'll see you all in the morning," yawned Avarius, leaving the hanger to retire to his quarters.

For the brief moment the engineers looked at Polly, the giant parrot staring back before letting out a loud screech, unfurling his wings in a display of domination.

The mechanics resumed their work, faster than ever before.

* * *

Kim was up around the same time her family were waking, hearing her parents changing in the next room as she woke. The morning sun was shining through the windows of the room she slept in, basking the white with light blue floral pattern covers of the bed in a soft, pale yellow light. Sitting up in bed, the teen stretched until she felt the soft pop of her joints, before getting out of bed.

Going over to the antique wardrobe, Kim took out the outfit she was going to wear; a long pastel-blue dress, with thin shoulder straps and matching low heel shoes. An expensive Club Banana exclusive, that she earned from her job at the Middleton Club Banana and hundreds of hours baby sitting in her spare time.

While the symposium wouldn't start until later in the day, it didn't hurt to be prepared. She also took the opportunity to check her mission gear was packed in her travel case; specially modified with a built-in flight and GPS system. That way if trouble did arise later she could use her Kimmunicator to summon her equipment.

Once she finished changing, Kim left her room just as Mim was coming up the corridor; dressed in a beige suit jacket with a rose pink blouse, beige skirt and black pumps.

"Hey Kim, sleep well?"

"Definitely. The bed was so comfy, I just drifted off right away," said Kim. "You?"

"Well, technically I don't sleep," explained Mim. "From eating enough during the day, my power systems are constantly charged so I spend most of my nights awake."

"Don't you get bored at all?"

"Not really. I use the time for reading, studying or just catching up on TV. Anyway you must be hungry, not to mention in dire need of coffee."

"Oh, that sounds like heaven right now," said Kim, in delight.

Following Mim down to the great hall, a large table had been set up; covered in a fine white table cloth, with a antique vase and fresh flowers as a centerpiece. Dr. Bortel was in his usual chair, reading the morning paper while drinking a cup of tea.

As the teen took a seat next to Miriam, a small drone flew out of the kitchen to take Kim's breakfast order; fried egg and avocado toast, the drone promptly flying back to the kitchen to prepare.

Ron and the rest of Kim's family made their way to the dining room; all dressed smart for the occasion, their breakfast being prepared. Soon enough they were enjoying their morning meal; Kim and Ron catching up with Mim, while Kim's parents talked about Dr. Bortel's research. Mim congratulated Ron on his parents adoption of Hana, along with his success as the new quarterback for the school football team. Ever since Drakken's Diablo and later Syntho-Clone plan failed, Ron stepped up a lot in his senior year. Despite his usual Ronnish attitude, he was more mature than he used to be.

"So, I hear you're in high school now," said Mim, turning her attention to the Tweebs. "Barkin been giving you a hard time?"

"Yeah, but only when we get him mad," said Tim, before Jim added "Which is practically all the time."

"Maybe if you guy's behaved once in a while, you wouldn't be on his bad side," Kim responded. "Barkin had to buy a new car last week because of you!"

"Hey, that was not our fault!" countered Jim, defensively.

"Yeah, that thing was practically falling apart and he asked us to help fix the engine,"added Tim.

"Oh yeah? Did he ask you to install rocket boosters too?"

Tim and Jim looked at each other, then back at their sister, shaking their heads in unison. They did admit they went a little overboard.

"Well, you're lucky I managed to smooth things over with NASA," said their father, chuckling at the memory of that day. "You sure gave the astronauts on the International Space Station a fright."

Once their breakfast was finished they made their way to the drawing room, where they passed the time until the hired cars taking them to the symposium arrived. Mim rushed upstairs to get her camera, having promised to take photos for the school paper, as well as her paid freelance job. Arriving at the gates a few minutes early, two black sedans pulled into the property and stopped outside the terrace. Once inside they were all on their way, unaware of the danger ahead.

* * *

The Science and Technology Institute was one of many important sites of Go City; dedicated to educating those wishing to pursue careers in the sciences, with classrooms and lecture halls suited for a variety of subjects. The modern convention centre that was recently renovated served its purpose for the day's event, as a number of well dressed officials and respected experts in their field of science entered the structure.

Blending into the crowd, dressed in his formal black suit, with dark crimson shirt and black tie, Drake kept a watchful eye for anything out of the ordinary, hoping to catch Avarius unaware. S.A.D.I.'s analysis of potential targets registered the symposium as the highest risk of attack. A perfect target to lure Team Go into danger.

He had a gut feeling that today was going to be complicated, having instructed S.A.D.I. to call him if she detected anything unusual, but the list of speakers today gave him cause for alarm; one of them being Kim's father. Last time he encountered the teen heroes was months ago, and considering what happened back then, they would be less than thrilled meeting him again.

Inside the convention centre, the chaotic chorus of a hundred conversations filled the air, from old friends catching up to excited discussions on scientific discoveries. All while waiting for the auditorium to be finished set up for the first speaker. Not wanting to make small talk, Drake slipped to the sidelines but froze when he saw a group of three people wearing white lab coats.

An older woman with light-brown skin and graying dark hair, was discussing something important with two younger assistants, twin brother's from their identical appearance, both of petite stature. Despite having never seen those brother's before, a strange feeling of familiarity gripped Drake. Yet again he was having weird experiences of random emotions.

He figured it had to do with his creation, especially his connection to Shego. Unlike the Syntho-Kim that Drakken created, who had copied brain patterns of the real Kim, Drake was created from a copy of Shego's personality; inheriting her attitude but none of her memories.

Tests conducted on the Moodulator shown no signs of physical damage but registered unusual data that S.A.D.I. or Drake couldn't make sense of. The only person who could was Dr. Cyrus Bortel, the inventor of the Moodulator.

That was one of the big reasons why Drake came to Go City.

Pushing the strange feelings aside, he focused on current mission. At the same time he was unaware of the new arrivals, a murmur of delight and surprise as the Possible's came in with the Bortel's. Miriam was already taking photographs of the event, taking several photographs of respected scientists, many she recognized from Kim's past experiences.

Team Possible's previous rescues, or those they had helped when their work was stolen by villains. As they finished greeting yet another grateful acquaintance, Kim saw Farrah emerge from the crowd with an older woman; which she assumed was her mother, approaching their group.

"Hello Dr. Bortel. Miriam," she said, greeting them. "How are you both?"

"We're fine Dr. Khan," Dr. Bortel said. "You?"

"Oh, just dealing with the stresses of this job," she joked, turning her attention to the Possibles. "Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Possible. I'm Dr. Jasmine Khan, head of the research department. It is good to finally meet you."

Mr. Dr. Possible smiled, shaking her offered hand. "Likewise Dr. Khan. I read all about the work your research team has been doing. The advancements made in artificial intelligence is fascinating."

"Why thank you. My daughter and I are looking forward to hearing your speech on the Keplar project."

"Speaking of your daughter," said Mr. Dr. Possible, shaking Farrah's hand. "Miriam has spoken highly of you. It is nice to meet you, Farrah."

Expecting to meet one of her idols, Farrah had been mentally preparing for it all night. But when Dr. Possible shook her hand, it was as if brain had gone on vacation. Blushing from a mix of embarrassment and shyness, as well as forgetting how to talk, she willed herself to say something that remotely sounded 'smart'.

"I...guh...uh... Me thanky?" she said nervously, groaning at how stupid that was. "Ugh...Sor-ry, major case of jitters. It's just that...well...I am such a big fan of your work!"

"That's alright. I was like that when I first met Dr. Hawking in my youth."

"It's good to finally meet you! I just want to say that the article you wrote on the Hephestus project totally rocked!"

Mim spoke up, readying her camera.

"Hey, uh...can I get a group photo of everyone? For the papers?"

Getting into position, the group stood still as Miriam focused the lens. Just as she was about to take the photo, the familiar beep of the Kimmunicator caught their attention.

"Uh...sorry everyone," Kim apologized, answering the call. "Hey Wade, what's the sitch?"

"Hate to disturb you but you're needed today," said Wade, while he was looking at his computer. "You got a hit on the site. From the Mayor of Go City."

"Let me guess, Avarius?"

"Yep. Radar and satellite tracking show something heading your way, so you better suit up."

"Thanks for the heads up Wade, we'll handle this," said Kim, ending the call.

Looking at everyone apologetically, Kim hit another button, which triggered a command to summon their mission gear. She then turned to a visibly alarmed Dr. Khan.

"Dr. Khan, is there a shelter or something nearby?"

"No. The only place large enough is the auditorium," she said.

"Then it'll have to do. Keep everyone inside and away from the windows. We'll handle this."

Rushing to the exits, Kim and Ron ran outside while Dr. Khan called for everyones attention. Alerting them of the danger, everyone immediately made their way into the auditorium. Mim was following Dr. Bortel when she accidentally bumped into someone, gasping as she lost her balance and fell backwards. A hand shot forward and grabbed hers, pulling her back up.

"Oops. Sorry about that."

"Oh, thank you so mu-," Mim said, freezing in mid-sentence as she saw her would-be good samaritan. "D-Drake?"

She suddenly kicked herself mentally for the slip of her tongue, as Drake begun looking at her quizzically. He obviously did not recognize her new appearance.

"Uh...how do you know my name?"

Mim just stood there, trying to think of a response. In her head, there was only one thought that summed her current sitch.

_'Oh shi-'_

* * *

On its approach from the mountains, the foreboding hawk-shaped airship carried its cargo; a giant egg-shaped capsule. Hidden inside the capsule, Avarius sat in the cockpit of the recently assembled battle-mech. He imagined everyone was covering in fright as he launched yet another assault on Go City.

He was right.

Law enforcement was placed on alert, while the Mayor and other officials frantically called Team Go. From the streets thousands of people watched, in collected silence, as the airship hovered high above the Science and Technology Institute.

Docking clamps, shaped like the talons of a bird-of-prey, released the cargo it carried, dropping the egg shaped capsule. Screams of terror filled the streets as people ran, looking for cover in a rush of panic. Few noticed the landing thrusters underneath the egg capsule, firing at the precise second to slow its rate of descent, and land in the streets without a single scratch.

The timely arrival of a dozen squad cars came speeding around the corner, coming to a halt several feet away from the capsule. Getting out of their cars, the officers took defensive position as they aimed their weapons. The chief of police; a middle-aged man with dark skin and graying hair, spoke into the car mounted bullhorn.

"THIS IS THE GCPD! WE KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE AVARIUS! GET OUT OF THE GIANT EGG...THING, AND SURRENDER IMMEDIATELY!"

As if responding to his command, the egg began to crack apart before exploding outward. A dense cloud of smoke obscured the officer's field of vision, barely able to see through the smokescreen. Suddenly the voice of Avarius spoke, magnified by built in electrical speakers.

"I THINK NOT! BEHOLD MY TRIUMPH OVER THIS MISERABLE CITY AND REVENGE ON TEAM GO!"

Emerging from the smoke, its mechanical clawed feet digging up the tarmac, was Avarius's latest mechanical monstrosity; a 25ft, heavily armored Dodo. Marching toward the cops, their weapon fire bounced harmlessly of the reinforced plating. Opening its mouth, the giant Dodo fired a powerful sound wave toward the officers.

They scattered as the blast knocked back several police cruisers, as if they were toy cars. The police chief started to retreat with the others. No way did they have the firepower to combat something like that.

"HA HA! THAT'S RIGHT FOOLS! FLEE BEFORE THE MIGHT OF MY DODO OF DOOM!" bellowed Avarius, as the Dodo of Doom continued along its destructive path.

* * *

**SC90's Chapter Follow Up**

Hey there everyone, it's me thanking Jimmy1201, zzzoo99, RJay Fame, Magic Flying Spud, LuvPurple99 and cabrera1234 for reading, reviewing, faving and just generally enjoying the story so far! Hope you're all liking the story so far!

This is by far the most fun I had in a long time, getting back into the writing groove. I'll try upload the next chapter as soon as I can, since I'm helping out fellow writer LuvPurple99 on her reboot of the After All This Time series.


	3. Chapter 3: From Bad to Worse

Disclaimer. I do not own any characters from the Kim Possible franchise, they remain the sole property of Disney. The OC's Syntho-Kim and Drake Synthodrone #902 are my own creations, if you want to use them for a story then PM me and I'll get back to ya.

* * *

**-Chapter 3-**

**From Bad to Worse**

* * *

Arriving by built in homing rockets, the suitcases containing their mission gear arrived just outside the building. Quickly changing in the nearest restrooms, Kim and Ron were ready to take on Avarius. To their surprise they saw that the Wego twins were already on the scene. In the distance they could hear the steady mechanical thud of giant footsteps, accompanied by a chaotic mix of terrified screams, the thunderous rumble of partially collapsing buildings and the screech of tearing metal.

"Hey you two!" said Wego#1, waving at the teens.

"You guy's are already here?" asked Ron.

"Duh, we work here," said the other twin, Wego#2, with a smile. His smile vanished at the sound of another explosion, one much closer. "Well, unless Avarius trashes the place."

"So, it's just you? What about Hego and Mego?" asked Ron.

"Hego picked up Mego as soon as he heard the news. The Go-Mobile should arrive any minute now."

Explosions erupted from down the street, the noise of the approaching mech increasing in volume. Rounding the corner, the hulking mass of the 25 ft mechanical Dodo brushed against the building on the opposite side, the windows and concrete smashed effortlessly. The gun-metal armor reflected the sunlight, the glare almost blinding anyone who looked at it. Glowing red eyes of the Dodo's head focused on the heroes, the large beak holding an abandoned police cruiser. Pistons whined as the beak closed, biting the car cleanly in half.

"Ok-aaay, big robot bird," said Kim. "Haven't fought many of those before."

"Meh, we lost count of how many times he terrorized the city with some bird-themed robot," said Wego#1.

Wego#2 counted off on his fingers. "Chicken's, Rooster's, Flamingo's, Pigeon's, Geese, even a Puffin! Although, this is the first time we fought one based on a Dodo. Nice to see a change of pace...well, sort of."

Kicking aside the remains of the police cruiser, the Dodo of Doom took a dominating stance over the heroes. Opening its beak, it spoke with the amplified voice of Avarius.

"TEAM GO! AND TEAM POSSIBLE! HOW I LOOKED FORWARD TO OUR NEXT ENCOUNTER!"

Scratching the street with its feet, the machine charged toward them with surprising speed and agility. In the brief time available to them, Kim pulled her hairdryer grapple gun, firing the hook toward a nearby streetlight and taking hold of Ron. She hit the retract button, the powerful miniature motors pulling them out of danger, the teens landing safely as the Dodo of Doom narrowly missed them. Using their comet powers, the Wegos duplicated themselves, evading the attack while their duplicates acted as decoys, vanishing in a blast of red light as soon as they were struck by the impact.

"Kim, see if Wade can find a weakness or something," said Ron. "I'll keep him busy!"

Waving his arms about in the air, Ron jumped in a frantic fashion.

"HEY, YOU STUPID METAL BIRD! OVER HERE! THAT'S RIGHT, COME GET THE RONMAN!"

Picking up a palm sized chunk of tarmac, he hurled it straight at the head of the machine. Bouncing harmlessly off, the glowing eyes locked onto Ron. A hiss of hydraulics escaped from the beak, opening and closing quickly, as if anticipating a tasty meal.

"Oy, that was really really stupid," he winced, adding it to one of his many regretful decisions.

Once again charging forward, the machine pursued a screaming Ron, the head leaning low as it tried to peck at the zigzagging teen, tearing up the streets and sidewalks. The Wegos joined in on the plan, duplicating themselves to buy time while Kim quickly called Wade. On screen their young tech genius appeared.

"Hey, Kim. How's the fight going?"

"Wade, we need you to find a weakness we can exploit!" said Kim, wincing as she heard a loud crash. It was followed by the voice of Ron yelling "I'm okay!"

"I'll see what I can find! Hang in there guys!"

Just as the call ended, Kim heard the roar of a powerful engine, turning her head to see a large car pulling up outside; a hulking beast of a vehicle with high-grip tires, ceramic fractal armor plating, rear afterburner and a large air-intake scoop on the hood, pulsating lights of blue, green, purple and red came from the engine, matching the harlequin color scheme of the body work.

Hego and Mego got out of the Go-Mobile, the blue haired hero assessing the situation.

"Glad we got here just in time," he said.

Tripping over a piece of rubble, Ron slammed onto the ground, groaning at his stupid mistake. Avarius took advantage of the vulnerability, the Dodo preparing to striking with its beak. Both Kim and Hego leapt into action, Hego engulfing himself in a blue aura as he grappled with the beak, moments from striking the young teen, allowing Kim to help Ron up, getting him to safety as Hego was hoisted into the air. Avarius laughed as he worked the controls, the head shaking to-and-fro side to side, until Hego lost his grip and went careening into a wall, gasping as the air got knocked out from him.

He hadn't fought one of Avarius's bird-themed machines for years, not since Shego had left the team. Of course back then it was easier. What with their sister's unique power set, she reduced giant robot-birds to scrap metal in a matter of minutes. Without her it was going to be more of a challenge.

A large shadow passed over the heroes, helplessly watching as the giant hawk-airship begun to descend over the convention center. Gravometric emitters swirled and locked into position, targeting the roof of the building, while the bay doors of the craft opened, revealing a large group of Avarius's henchmen. Repositioning the giant Dodo-mech, Avarius towered over the heroes and begun powering up his weapon systems.

* * *

_Moments earlier..._

While everyone rushed to the auditorium for cover and Team Possible went to deal with Avarius, Mim faced a major crisis of her own. She remained frozen in surprise at the presence of Drake, wondering why he was here and, more importantly, how to come up with a response for saying his name. From the expression of puzzlement on his face, Drake had no idea who Mim was. If only she could continue to maintain her secret.

Before they could even say anything, the two were caught in the still moving crowd of panicked guests. Feeling a gentle tug on her arm, Mim almost cringed in embarrassment when she realized Drake was still holding her hand from when he caught her. Gently guiding her through the crowd, he lead her into the main auditorium.

The room was spacious and brightly lit, with padded chairs, 16 per row. To the rear of the auditorium, the stage had been set up with a podium and microphone. Two giant video screen stood on each, used for visual demonstrations. Dozens of scientists, professors and doctors were gathered in small groups, speaking with hushed and terrified voices. Mim scanned the room, trying to find where the others were, as Drake took her over to a relatively quiet part of the room.

"Alright, before I get interrupted again, I have to ask. Who are you and how do you know my name?"

Before Mim could come up with a believable lie, she heard Farrah calling out her name.

"Mim?! There you are!"

Drake smiled. "So...Mim, huh? Cute name."

Wishing the Earth to open up and swallow her, Mim wondered how much worse the situation could get. Upon Farrah's arrival, the answer was 'pretty much'.

"Sure pick a time to start hitting on a guy," Farrah joked. "So, who's your boyfriend?"

"Whoa, hold up! He's so not my boyfriend!"

Farrah arched an eyebrow, a sly grin on her face. "You say that, yet he's holding your hand."

Much to her continuing embarrassment, Mim had again completely forgotten Drake still had a gentle grip on her hand. Drake couldn't help but smile as he released Mim's hand, enjoying the amusing situation before him as a flustered Mim frantically explained just why Drake was holding her hand in the first place.

"That so?" said Farrah, once she heard the explanation. "Well, thanks for helping my klutz of a friend."

"Hey, I'd be a lousy boyfriend if I let my sweetheart get hurt," quipped Drake, giving Mim a playful wink. Mim fought the temptation to break cover and unleash all her martial art skills on his face, knowing the potential aftermath it would bring on not just her but those who knowingly protected her. As much as she hated it, she had to play nice and maintain a low profile.

"Joking aside, your uncle is worried about you. I'll take you to the others," said Farrah, taking Mim by the arm. She motioned with her other hand for Drake to follow. "You too handsome."

Mim's eyes boggled at the idea, trying to mask the panic in her voice. "Farrah, not a good idea!"

"Spending time with a cute guy, who dresses sharp and has a sense of humor? How is that not a good idea?"

"Well, if you insist," said Drake, shooting Mim a smile. "So your friend wants to play matchmaker. How bad can that be?"

"Oh, you'll know when you see it," Mim answered, in a nervous sing-song tone.

Hooking her other arm around Drake's, Farrah began leading them toward the others, the group waiting near the stage. Drake's eyes went wide when he saw Dr. Bortel and the Possible's. Dr. Ann Possible let out an audible gasp of shock, remembering Drake during her ordeal months ago.

This was going to create one hell of a scene.

"Okay, I'm with your friend on this now! Not a good idea!"

Too late, they stopped in front of the group. Farrah and Dr. Khan noticed the stunned expressions on the Possible's, as well as the nervous behavior of Dr. Bortel.

"Uh, guy's?" asked Farrah, feeling awkward at the sudden tension. "What's the matter?"

"Drake," said Dr. Ann Possible, her voice barely a whisper.

"He-ey, long time no see. Boy, talk about awkward."

"Wait, you know him?"

Before anyone could say anything, a loud beeping broke the silence; just like the tone of Kim's Kimmunicator. Drake held up a finger as he took the device from his pocket, while the other watched in an awkward silence.

"Ugh, knew I should've changed that stupid ringtone," he muttered to himself. "Hey...S.A.D.I? This is like the worst possible time for you to call."

_"Apologies sir, but Avarius has engaged in combat with Team's Go and Possible. There is also the matter of a large custom airship, capable of laying siege to heavily fortified structures. It appears they are preparing to take hostages. The Shego is en-route and will be with you in 56.87 seconds."_

"Thanks for the update, but I got a teeny problem here to deal with!"

_"If I may inquire, sir, but what problem are you referring to?" _With a sigh, the Synthodrone turned the camera to show the wary faces of the group before him. _"Yes, I can see how that that might be problematic. Certainly will not make the mission any easier."_

"Yeah, gathered that already."

Drake could feel the hostile glares he was getting from the others, prompting him to hold his hands up in a peaceful gesture. Dr. Khan was the first to break the silence. "Do you know this gentleman?"

Dr. Ann Possible nodded her head. "He's a Synthodrone created by one of my daughter's enemies, Dr. Drakken. I was kidnapped months ago and, while under mind control, forced to help bring him online by correcting a defect in his cyber-brain. Once that was done, Drakken humiliated me further by making me his personal secretary during his world domination attempt!"

"Yeah, you know you still haven't picked up your paycheck for that," said Drake, his cocky smile vanishing instantly from her fiery glare.

Farrah backed slowly away from Drake, retreating to her mothers side. "W-Wait, he's a criminal?!"

"Sure is," answered Tim.

"He must be working for Avarius!" Jim finished.

"Nice guess little geniuses, but no, I'm working for Jack Hench, not bird-boy. Feathers McGraw's crew stole some mechanized Dodo from the Hench Co. warehouses with the usual aim of conquer the city, crush his foes, spread chaos and discord, yadda, yadda, yadda, you get the drift. I'm here to make sure that Dodo goes extinct." He then jammed his thumb at Dr. Bortel's direction. "Oh, and a little chat with Dr. B, when he has the time."

Mim stepped in front of Dr. Bortel, glaring at Drake. "What do you want with my uncle?"

"Something I'd rather not get into now."

Despite his honest explanation, Drake could see they were wary of him.

"I don't blame you for not trusting me, considering my choice of career, but like it or not, helping the heroes will actually make my own job a lot easier." Drake then spoke into his communicator. "Sades, I want you to contact Kim's tech geek and send all data on the Dodo of Doom we got from Hench to him. Also, have The Shego to give the heroes cover fire. What with the modifications we made to the weapon systems, you shouldn't have any trouble taking that mech down. Got it?"

_"Affirmative. Sending data now."_

Suddenly the ceiling of the auditorium began to shake, as the airship Gravometric beams started to slowly tear the roof apart. Frightened yells of panic filled the air as everyone ducked for cover, hiding under the rows of seats.

Drake turned his focus to Dr. Khan. "Hostages will only complicate things, so I need you to get everyone out of here!"

"I'm on it," said Dr. Khan. She quickly clambered onto the stage, going to the podium to address the frightened crowd. "Attention everyone! Please proceed through the rear doors and follow the signs to the emergency exits! Quick as you can!"

As building security began evacuating the crowd, Drake glared up at the ceiling as it began to crumble away. It was going to be one of those days.

* * *

Inside the dimly lit cockpit of his battle-mech, Avarius giggled with glee as his eyes studied the view screen. The HUD displayed a side-menu, with a list of attack options, his gloved finger tracing the screen, stopping at concussion grenades. Punching in a series of commands, a small panel of the Dodo's armor retracted, a side-mounted grenade launcher emerging from within.

The group of heroes anticipated the attack, preparing to evade when they heard the sound of an approaching aircraft. Suddenly they were assaulted by a blast of rushing air, as the sound of loud jet engines roared directly above them, covering their ears to protect them from the deafening noise. As the grenade launcher fired a projectile, it trajectory suddenly changed as it struck something invisible and rebounded into the air, exploding harmlessly.

Avarius screamed in frustration. "WHO DARES TO INTERFERE WITH MY MOMENT OF TRIUMPH?!"

Above them the empty air seemingly distorted, as a familiar aircraft de-cloaked. Ron recalled seeing the craft before, the prototype stealth drop-ship that Shego and Drake had stolen months ago. The craft had a familiar green and black harlequin color scheme, the side of the cockpit decorated with a decal of Shego; crouched in an aggressive combat stance with her hands glowing. Printed beneath her image were the words 'The Shego'. Laser cannons deployed from under the wings, a torrent of green bolts of energy erupting from the barrels, only to be deflected by a protective energy field. Taking advantage the chaos, the heroes retreated to cover where Kim answered a call on her Kimmunicator.

On screen appeared a frantic Wade. "Kim! Ron! You guy's okay?!"

"Y-Yeah, we're good," said Kim, watching as the newly arrived craft drifted round the Dodo of Doom. "Uh, got an explanation for this?"

"I do but you're not going to like it. Remember Drake?"

Kim recalled meeting Drake during her brief time as Drakken's prisoner. "Drake?! You're kidding me right?"

"I wish. He's inside the convention center, about to distract Avarius's henchmen while the building is evacuated. Plus his ship A.I. just contacted me, giving me detailed schematics of the Dodo of Doom."

"Wait, he's helping us? Also, how'd he get blueprints?"

"The Dodo is stolen tech from Hench Co., so Mr. Hench hired Drake to get payback. He was given data on its specs to help destroy it. I'm running a strategic analysis now, so I should have a plan to stop him pretty soon."

Ron gave a skeptical look. "Woah, woah, woah, hold on a sec! Drake's a bad guy! He's technically related to Shego of all people! Can we really trust him?"

"I don't like it any more than you do, but he's on our side."

"For as long as it's _convenient _for him," said Kim. "Thanks for the heads up Wade."

A shrieking roar erupted from inside the Dodo of Doom's beak, the mech venting its frustration by picking cars up and lobbing them at The Shego. Thruster jets fired in perfect timing, the craft evading the projectiles while returning fire.

"So, what's the plan?" Ron asked. Hego rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Until a weakness can be found, we need to keep Avarius occupied and away from civilians. Drake will be handling the henchmen but, considering their numbers, he might need help."

"I'll go," said Ron, looking at Kim. "Rufus and I can keep an eye on him, and make sure he doesn't try anything."

The tiny rodent poked his head out of Ron's pocket, giving a little salute.

Wego#1 spoke up. "Hey, we could help too." The other agreed. "Crowd control is more our thing."

Hego nodded in agreement. "Good luck brothers, and be careful."

Kim quickly kissed Ron on the cheek for luck, before he and the Wego's left for the convention center; the roof finally beginning to tear apart by the airship's gravometric beams.

* * *

"Everyone get to safety! I got this!" yelled Drake, as he readied himself for the fight.

As chunks of the ceiling rose into the air, Ron and the Wego's barged through the doors. Drake groaned as the heroes made their way over to him. "What are you guy's doing here?!"

"Helping you!" answered Ron, pointing a finger at Drake's face. "And make sure you don't try anything!"

Drake gave them a condescending look. "Seriously?! You're my back-up?! I'd rather have the cops than an accident prone idiot, his naked rodent and the wonder twins!"

"Hey, I'm not accident prone!"

"Says the guy who loses his pants on a regular basis!"

Wego#1 interrupted their argument. "Uh, guy's? Maybe save the fighting for them?!"

Coming in from the sky, as squads of masked henchmen in gray feathered jumpsuits flew into the exposed auditorium. Light-weight polymer wings folded into small backpacks, in their hands they held what appeared to be Electro-Bō staffs and on their wrists were knockout gas dispersal units.

One of them, the field commander, smiled wickedly as they took their positions. "In the name of Avarius! You are now our prisoners!"

Drake couldn't believe how ridiculous they looked, and he had seen plenty of wacky henchmen uniforms in his line of work. Giving them a look of derision, he rolled his eyes. "Ugh, you cannot be serious. And really, who say's 'In the name of blah, blah, blah' anymore?"

"Yeah, I have to agree with you. That does sound really lame," said Ron.

Drake cracked his knuckles. "Heh, this is going to be a cakewalk."

"You better not underestimate them," said Wego#1. "The Chickadee's are surprisingly competent for henchmen."

There was a beat of silence, Drake shooting the Wego's a look of disbelief. "Wait, hold up. The _what_?!"

"The Chickadee's." They both said, as if it was completely normal for them.

Ron glanced at the Wego's with a similar expression, then turned his attention to the Chickadee's field commander. "A-Are they being serious?"

"Yeah, they're...uh...they're being serious," he admitted, grudgingly.

Another beat. Suddenly the auditorium was filled with Ron,and Drake's uproarious laughter, Ron clutched his sides as he doubled over while Drake had to lean on one of the seats, a hand clasped to his head. The Tweebs couldn't hold back either, breaking into peals of laughter, as Mim and Farrah clasped hands to their mouths to hold back their giggles.

"PPFFFFT-BWAHAHAHAHAHA! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" laughed Drake, hammering his fist into the top of the seat. "THAT IS LIKE THE LAMEST NAME EVER! YOU SOUND LIKE A GIRL SCOUT GROUP!"

"I'M WITH DRAKE ON THIS ONE!" snorted Ron, wiping a tear from his eye. "THAT'S SO-GWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The Chickadee field commander growled in annoyance, grinding his teeth in a snarl. "HEY, CUT THAT OUT, OR ELSE!"

Their laughter briefly died down a little, enough for the two to get some wisecracks in.

"Or else what? Make us buy cookies to fund your evil schemes?" said Drake in a snarky voice.

Ron snickered, finding it difficult to resist mocking such comedy gold. "Hey, you think Avarius gives them merit badges for every crime they commit?"

The two broke out into more laughter, their mockery further angering the henchmen. His eye twitching dangerously, the Chickadee squad leader gripped his weapon tightly.

"GAH! SQUAD ONE, GET THOSE WISEGUY'S!" he yelled. "SQUAD TWO, STOP THOSE HOSTAGES!"

The Chickadee first squad followed suit, rushing toward Ron, Drake and the Wego's, while squad two began attempting to take hostages. In a flash of red light, the Wego's duplicated themselves and started dog-piling on the Chickadee's, sending half of their duplicates to stop the second squad. It was obvious that fighting wasn't really their strong suit. Using some basic hand-to-hand training in conjunction with their powers, they mainly relied on the advantage of overwhelming numbers, which could be costly in their line of work. Whenever struck by one of the Chickadee's, a duplicate vanished in a blast of red light.

Fighting back to back with Ron, Drake smirked as a Chickadee swung his weapon down, aiming for the head, only for Drake to block it and counter with a kick to the stomach. Despite being surrounded, Drake still had that cocky smile.

"Huh, for henchmen you actually do have some serious fighting skill," complimented Drake, with his snarky tone while blocking a series of well-timed kicks and punches. "You're good, but I'm better. Just an F.Y.I, but I was personally trained by Shego."

Some of them froze when they heard the name, remembering the times they fought her back in the days she was a hero.

Drake gave them a mischievous grin. "So knowing that, ask yourselves this. Who wants to go next?"

While Drake faced off with his opponents, Ron took on a few henchmen on his own. His seemingly clumsy nature, mixed with his knowledge of Tai Shing Pek Kwar, enabled him to dodge his opponents strikes; either tricking them into attacking each other or narrowly evading a painful blow.

Grasping the Electro-Bō from a Chickadee, Drake twirled it round and cracked it round his opponents jaw, knocking him out. Still using the momentum of the arc, he slammed the electrified end into the stomach of another Chickadee. Shocked and stunned, the Chickadee doubled over, leaving him open for a follow up attack, Drake swept his opponents legs and sent him sprawling on the floor, smacking his head upon impact.

A cry of panic filled the air, Drake seeing that three Chickadee's started to close in on Ron.

Aiming the weapon, Drake threw it toward Ron. "Hey, sidekick! Think fast!"

Reacting quickly, Ron leapt to grab it in mid-air. "I got it! I got it!" Instead his fingers smacked into it, the Electro-Bō spinning out of control. "Uh oh, I DON'T GOT IT!"

In desperation Ron kept trying to catch it, sending it flying into one Chickadee and zapping him. As it rebounded off the fainting henchman, Ron attempted to catch it again, his hand knocking it up, only to have it spin round and smack into the back of another Chickadee's head, knocking him out too. Trying one more time, he reached out and, to his delight, successfully managed to catch it, gripping it tight and bring the Electro-Bō round to bear on the third Chickadee.

Twirling the Electro-Bō round and making kung-fu battle cries, he spun it round his body with incredible speed, in an attempt to intimidate his opponent with his Yamanouchi Bōjutsu skills. As he pointed the staff toward the last Chickadee, the loud sound of ripping fabric made Ron freeze, watching as the remains of his pants went flying toward the henchman, smacking him dead on in the face. Crying out in alarm, the Chickadee flailed his arms about in blind panic, Rufus leaping from the pocket to safety, before the goon crashed into a row of seats and was knocked out by the impact.

"Er...that works," groaned Ron, his face flushed with embarrassment.

During the fighting, Dr. Khan had assisted the Possible's in moving the last of the civilians hurt during the panic. Despite Ron, the Wego's and Drake's efforts in fighting the henchmen, several guests were knocked out and carried out by escaping Chickadee's; Dr. Bortel and James Possible among them. To Dr. Khan's surprise, one of them had managed to sneak up on her and grab her by the arm, aiming the gas sprayer at her face.

"MOM, NO!" cried Farrah, the teen frantically making her way to her mother, as the henchman gassed her and activated his jet-pack. Mim saw the danger Farrah was putting herself into and raced to stop her, while a group of Wego's attempted to stop the henchman from escaping. In a matter of seconds, they were surprised as the henchman tossed a spherical device at their feet before flying off with his hostage. The Wego's instantly recognizing it as a Taser-Bomb, designed for stunning meta-humans.

The device emitted a rapid beep, building up its electrical charge. Seeing Farrah was in the blast radius, Mim knew that it would lethal to her. Without hesitation she put on a surprising burst of speed, pushing Farrah out of the blast radius just as the device fired off arcs of electricity. The duplicate Wego's vanished, even the ones not caught in the blast radius, as one of the real twins cried out in pain from the shock.

Mim was just as unlucky, having no time to evade the electrical blast. In response to the overload, her power systems began a emergency shutdown to prevent further damage. Before everything went dark, she briefly saw the terror in her friends eyes as she collapsed to the ground, laying there seemingly lifeless.

"MIM!" cried Ron, as he began to back away from a large group of Chickadee's. The other Wego twin looked just as nervous. "Now would be a good time to power up again!"

"Our powers only work in tandem! We can't if one of us is unconscious!"

Before Ron even had the chance to complain how things could possibly get any worse, the remainder of the roof began to buckle from the strain of the gravometric beam. Large chunks of debris began to rain down, causing the attacking henchmen to find cover while their squad leader barked orders into his radio, ordering the shutdown of the gravometric beam.

Dr. Possible helped Farrah carry the unconscious Wego to cover, while Drake scooped the limp form of Mim in his arms, following the others through a set of double doors. Once through, Ron jammed the Electro-Bō in the door handles to prevent the Chickadee's from pursuing.

Pausing to catch their breath, Ron turned to see that Drake and Farrah were attending to Mim. Farrah pressed two fingers to Mim's wrist, while checking her airways, becoming visibly distressed when she could find no signs of life. Using what she learned in a first aid class, she began mouth-to-mouth resuscitation, followed by chest compression. Drake took out his communicator, activating the built in medi-scan function.

Ron made no attempt to stop him, knowing that causing a scene would do no good. As bright red beams of light crisscrossed over Mim's body, nervous glances were shared by Ron, Dr. Possible and the tweebs, wondering just how they were going to deal with the sitch now. In what felt like an eternity, the scan completed and Drake froze in astonishment at the results displayed before him.

"You gotta be kidding," he said in awe, slowly lowering the device before stopping Farrah's actions, speaking gently. "Hey, you can stop. That will do no good."

Her breath hitched as tears fell from her eyes, clasping a hand to her mouth in grief. "Oh God, she can't be dead. She can't!"

"Oh she's not dead," said Drake, gently picking Mim up in his arms again. "Trust me, you'll see soon enough, but right now we can't stay here. We need somewhere to safely plan our next move."

Reading the directional signs on the corridor walls, he saw one that read 'Security Office'. Telling the others to follow him, they swiftly left the area as the Chickadee's violently began attempting to break the door down.

* * *

Kim narrowly avoided another sonic blast, breathing hard as she pushed her gymnastic abilities to the limit. She had to admit this was one of the trickiest sitches she ever faced. The gadgets she had in her belt; laser lipstick, corrosive nail polish and explosive gum, all proved ineffective. She was running out of tricks, yet she refused to give up.

Hego's brute force approach was somewhat working, however his strength only made some minor dents in the armor. Using his powers, Mego attempted to find an exhaust vent or intake valve, only to discover they were protected by a defensive laser grid.

Her Kimmunicator beeped, the teen quickly launching her grappler at the Dodo-of-Doom and pulling herself toward it, somersaulting over it's snapping beak and landing on the back. As it tried to shake her off, she answered the call.

"Wade, please tell me you got something!" she begged, while trying to keep her balance.

Wade gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry Kim, I wish I had something but according to the data, Avarius commissioned the Dodo-of-Doom _after_ Shego had left the team, no longer considering her a threat. It was built to counter all of the current Team Go roster powers, except for Shego's."

"Urgh, who is currently in hiding after escaping jail," Kim groaned in frustration, only to furrow her brow in puzzlement. "Wait, but I seen Drake's ship using weapons based on Shego's powers and they're hardly doing anything!"

"Something doesn't add up about this. Kim, I got a theory but I need you to scan the Dodo-of-Doom up close for me."

"On it Wade."

Tapping a few commands on the tiny display, Kim activated the multi-spectral scanner; the Kimmunicator immediately humming to life as beams of neon blue light danced over the armored hull. In a desperate attempt to stop her, the giant mech began bucking wildly. Unable to maintain her balance, Kim fired her grappler at a nearby street light and swung to safety, immediately seeking cover once she hit the streets. Joining Hego and Mego behind an abandoned truck for cover, Kim didn't have long to wait when Wade called again.

"Just made a quick analysis of the mech's systems," the young genius said. "It _can_ counter Shego's powers. Guess Hench must've set Drake up, but for what reason I can't even begin to guess."

"We'll figure it out later but right now we need a way to take down Avarius. Any other ideas Wade?"

"None at the moment. I'll try to come up with some way to weaken it, just hang in there!"

"Ugh, easier said than done," moaned Kim, before speaking under her breath. "Hope things are going better with Ron and the others."

* * *

Ron was nervously tapping his foot on the floor and watching Drake; who was sitting on the edge of a desk, arms crossed and keeping his own eye on Mim. Farrah was by Mim's side, who had yet to reactivate from the overload; the synthodrone laying on a couch, while her friend held her hand. Dr. Possible was tending to the injured Wego, who was now conscious but still feeling disoriented from the shock. Tim and Jim were rooting through a box labelled 'Lost and Found', trying to find something for Ron to wear in place of his missing pants.

The tension in the air was thick enough to be cut with a knife, as Stoppable wondered how to deal with the current sitch. Drake now knew Mim was a synthodrone, as did Farrah when she was freaking out over Mim not breathing; Drake calmed her down by showing Farrah the medi-scan results, which revealed a detailed X-ray of Mim's synthodrone body, ensuring her that Mim would 'wake' soon.

As her diagnostic systems finished their scan, Mim opened her eyes and slowly sat up, taking in her surroundings. Noting the atmosphere in the room, she knew something was up.

"Uh, what happened while I was out?"she asked.

Farrah fidgeted uncomfortably, trying to find her voice before finally answering. "A helluva lot."

There was another long pregnant pause, Farrah continuing the speak.

"Mim... you're a robot?"

Mim feigned surprise at the question. "Uh, a _what_?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me!" Farrah snapped, a flash of annoyance and hurt in her eyes. "For over five minutes you were not breathing! No pulse! No signs of life whatsoever! I-I thought you were dead! I was freaking out when Drake stopped me from trying to resuscitate you. Then he shown me a scan of your body, and I may not be a doctor but it is obvious what I saw was not human!"

Mim's eyes went wide with shock, shifting her gaze from Farrah to Drake, then back again. In that moment, her entire world had crumbled down. She didn't count on the independent systems which simulated life functions would be affected by the shutdown. The shock must've been more powerful than she thought.

"I'm not in the mood to be jerked around, especially by my best friend! So you tell me the truth right now!"

"I... I never meant for you to find out like this," sighed Mim. "But you're kind'a right. I'm not human, I'm... a synthodrone. Like Drake over there."

"Oh, not just any synthodrone," said Drake, as he hopped off the desk. "When we bumped into each other earlier, you clearly recognized me. And when you got 'hurt' saving your friend and I took that medi-scan of you, it didn't take me long to finally put two and two together. Nice to see you again, SK."

* * *

**SC90's Chapter Follow Up**

Hey all, I'm back after a long hiatus! First of all thanks to CajunBear73, Jimmy1201, Khaled.63, King InuYasha, RJay Fame, Magic Flying Spud, Maztg, LuvPurple99, cabrera1234, dreina0306,haha yeah and guest for reading, reviewing, faving and just generally liking the story so far!

Huge apologies for the long delay, as I been dealing with a collection of major drama in life that resulted in severe writers block. In case any are wondering, I don't have Covid-19 (still following social distancing to be safe) but I been dealing with mental illness (Depression), which has a huge affect on my day-to-day activities/social life.

I'll try get the next chapter posted up as soon as I can.


End file.
